This invention relates to chemical fire retardant systems and, more particularly, to a silicone base intumescent fire retardant system having a temperature capability to at least about 450.degree. F (230.degree. C).
In the storage or use of flammable liquids, the problem of preventing, containing and extinguishing a fire must be considered. In such apparatus as relatively high temperature operating gas turbine engines, the problems are further complicated by the fact that the system must be able to withstand temperatures up to at least about 450.degree. F (230.degree. C) without decomposing or becoming ineffective. This limits the effectiveness of certain chemical reactions and organic compounds, useful at lower temperatures. For such applications in aircraft, the bulky, heavy, relatively inefficient passive systems are impractical. In addition, the active systems such as those involving chemical reactions are deficient for one or more of the reasons of weight, thermal stability, environmental resistance, adhesion, abrasion and flame erosion.